


alley cutaway

by mistakesforsheep



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep
Summary: Barret snorts. "Sure, I believe you just--""I'll prove it."
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Barret Wallace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	alley cutaway

**Author's Note:**

> barret is a big man with a big heart and they both deserve to mess around at least a little
> 
> note to self (and others) that i may edit this to add a little more, hope you enjoy!

In an alley, dirty and dark--even as light bounces neon warmth around them--Barret snorts at him and gives him a derisive once over. "Listen, I don't need a pretty boy virgin with a stick up his ass to--" 

Cloud cuts in, his voice tight as he frowns, "I'm  _ not _ a virgin."

Barret pauses bodily, and blinks. His eyebrows shoot up. "Really?" 

Cloud glares, his ears pink. "I--of course it is, I--I've done stuff." 

Barret huffs a laugh, and starts to turn, "Sure, I believe you just--" 

"I'll prove it." 

Barret stops. He turns, slowly. "... What?" 

Cloud looks all the more flustered, but his shoulders only go higher and he tries to cover it up with a glare. "I'll--I'll blow you right now." 

Barret raises an eyebrow. 

Cloud backs him up against the wall and undoes his pants with uncertain hands. When he gets sight of the size of Barret's cock, his eyes widen and he looks a little intimidated. Barret smirks. "Problem?" 

Cloud gives it a long look and swallows his wet mouth. He shifts on the ground, nerves alight enough to make stillness hard. "... None." 

Cloud wraps his hand around the length of it slowly, taking in its size and thinking about the best way to go about it. Barret’s skin burns warm, and the feel of his smooth, hot skin, and the weight of him in his grip--it’s nice. He glances up quickly at Barret, a little awkward and soft. Then he glances back down again and moves to mouth tentatively at the base. He moves  _ slowly _ , and while Barret gives a soft grunt at his touch, he's otherwise not losing his mind. Cloud’s--likes to start slow. Build it up. He’ll get him feeling good soon enough. 

Cloud starts to use his mouth more enthusiastically, and Barret raises a brow when he mouths at the base wet and greedy, before slicking his tongue up the shaft in a wide line. He licks his lips, and glances up quickly at Barret. His eyes are dark and unflinching down at him. Cloud fights the warm shiver up his spine. He looks back to the shaft, and leans closer and holds it steady with his hand while he licks up from the front and tastes the warmth all the way around to the sides. 

Barret cocks his hips forward, his chin tucked down so he can stare Cloud down. His hand fits into the soft spikes of blond hair, and he clutches his grip tight with a grin. Cloud narrows his eyes in faint annoyance from where he’s pressing soft kisses around the head. Barret nudges his head closer to the base. Cloud resists it for a moment, but as soon as he seems to figure out where Barret’s headed, he goes easy. Barret pushes his nose to rest gently against where his balls rest, and when Cloud looks up at him, he grins and says, “Well? You the type to ignore ‘em?” 

It’s partly born from his desire to poke the merc’s buttons, as well as the rush from moving him where he wants him. He also just likes the idea of the pretty boy’s hot, wet mouth on his balls. 

Cloud doesn’t ease into this--he opens his mouth and takes one into his mouth easily, his eyes closing as soon as he takes it in. The taste of warm, clean but musky skin is-- He runs his tongue along it, massaging the shape in his mouth, and his other hand comes up to massage the other. Barret closes his eyes and lets his head drop back as he moans. A sharp thrill of pride thrums inside him. Cloud runs the width of his tongue over the other one, but this time he presses his nose to the thatch of hair at the base and takes them both into his mouth. He uses his hand to press the both of them in, and Barret groans at the move. With his hand at Cloud’s head, he pushes him harder and closer, and he hears Cloud whimper almost too quiet to hear. 

Barret catches it, however, and he smirks. 

Cloud enthusiastically sucks his shaft down, taking the base in his hand and bobs his head on the rest indulgently. When the base hits the back of his throat, both of them suck in a breath. 

To Barret's surprise, Cloud starts trying to deepthroat him like a challenge. Barret touches the side of his cheek, and says, "It's not a requirement to take me all the way, you know."

Cloud continues like he didn’t speak. 

Eventually, Barret gives a low snarl in the back of his throat, and then he's shifting Cloud around so his back's against the brick wall, and he tips his flushed face back to stare up at Barret with an open mouth, faintly surprised. Barret feeds him his cock once again, and Cloud's eyes flutter as the weight settles on his tongue. He puts his hands on Barret's thighs, and the thick muscle steadies him. 

Barret slowly goes deep, and when his balls are pressing against Cloud's chin, the length of his cock sitting heavy on Cloud's tongue and the head sitting comfortably inside Cloud's throat, they both go lightheaded. After that, Cloud routinely takes him down until he chokes, pulls back to catch his breath, and then back to gag on the thick length again. He'll slowly go down to the base, and close his eyes and moan softly at the feeling of the fat cock so far down his throat. 

Soon, Barret pulls back, holds open Cloud's mouth with a lax thumb, and strokes himself viciously until he comes all over his pretty face and tongue. When he's finished, Cloud is blinking and looking at him like he's out of his depth and looking  _ so _ naïve, Barret growls and bodily pulls him up. He still has the cum splashed across his skin. 

Barret doesn't waste any time putting his hands at his side and lifting Cloud to press him against the brick, this time with him a foot off the ground. Barret keeps him against the wall with his chest pushing him flat against it and his hands support under Cloud's ass. Barret grinds against Cloud's groin, which feels  _ good _ , but there's something that tells him he could get even better. 

He yanks Cloud's pants down past his ass, just enough to give Barret access. 

Cloud’s eyes go wide, and he places his hands on Barret's chest, but it doesn’t feel protesting. He says, breathy, come still dripping on his face, “Are you--going to be ready that fast--I--” 

Barret growls, “You  _ want  _ me to fuck you?” 

Cloud stares at him like a deer in headlights, but pointedly doesn’t say no. 

Barret huffs a laugh, but says, “Nah, not tonight, but I figured you’d need this,” as he rubs his thick fingers across Cloud’s hole. 

Cloud ends up being viciously fingered as Barret holds him against the wall. Barret encourages him to jerk himself off, murmuring in low tones to him that make Cloud squirm even harder in his unrelenting grip. He feels so protected in Barret's hold, so warm and safe, and it adds on to how fucking hot it is to be in the arms of someone who can hold him up so easily. 

When Cloud comes across his stomach, Barret's fingers getting inhumanly fast as he'd neared his edge. Cloud sinks like a dead weight in Barret's arms, yet he’s kept up all the same. 

Cloud feels himself being moved eventually, even though he feels mostly asleep. Barret is unfailingly gentle. 

Cloud feels--relaxed. It’s nice.


End file.
